Being With You
by CloudieSky27
Summary: No one ever wanted something like this too happen. Tsuna never wanted to yell at his younger twin sister. He never wanted her to run and get kidnapped, and he definitely didn't want her to be tortured and experimented on for five years. But things don't always go his way, do they? Though, maybe things are different, since his sister was back. He just didn't remember her being mute.
1. Prologue

It hurts...

It hurts so much...

Tsuna-nii... Help me...

I don't like it here. These people... They are hurting me. My skin feels like its burning off, my heart feels like its being ripped out of my chest, my head feels like its about to explode.

I can't take it here anymore. I can't... I want to go home. I want to...

But I'm scared... They've done so many experiments on me... What if I'm different? Or maybe you've forgotten about me? It has been 5 years, hasn't it? We were ten when I was kidnapped, and now we are fifteen... I've been here for five years...

And no one has come to save me yet. Maybe you and Mama and Papa did forget about me. Tsuna-nii... Do you miss me? Or is it easier now that I'm gone? Are you all still looking for me? Or maybe you already gave up trying, since it has been five years, and no one has come for me yet.

I let out another scream when they injected something else into me. It hurts so bad Tsuna-nii. I just want to go home. I hate it here. I hate it so much.

Another needle was forced through my skin, a green liquid flowing into my arm, and another scream erupted from my mouth. I started flailing around, struggling to be free from the belts that they are using to strap me down to the table. More people came to hold me down as I continued to struggle. I can't take this anymore!

I just want to sleep. Yes, that sounds nice.

I want to sleep and never wake up again. I never want to feel this pain again.

My family won't mind right? They haven't come for me and its already been five years, so they won't know or care right?

I wanted to sleep so bad, but something was telling me not to. It wasn't the scientist yelling at me to stay awake so they could continue their research, it was something in my mind, telling me that I needed to survive, that everything would be okay soon.

So that was what it did. I endured the last of the days experiments, and waited until I was literally dragged out of the room and thrown into my cell. It was cold, with no bed, blanket, or anything. All it had was a small toilet in the corner. I lifted myself off of the concrete floor with the strength I had left and dragged myself to lean my back against the wall. Brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to keep my legs in place.

I could barely remember what I looked like. I know I have long hair now. I think its brown, although I can't tell since its so dirty. My bangs are long too, and they cover most of my eyes, but I can still see. My eyes are blue, unlike my brother's which are a light chocolate brown. Mama and Papa also have brown eyes, which makes me wonder why I have blue eyes. Other than that, I can't really remember much.

I'm short, thats for sure. My really skinny, since I'm only fed once or maybe twice a day. Even so, I've managed to keep myself up, although with a lot of trouble. The number of baths I've gotten is low. Maybe twice a month. It really depends on when they remember. On top of that, I've completely stopped talking. It wasn't an an effect of all of the experiments. It was more like, I just couldn't. I was so scared, and eventually, all I could do was scream and whimper in pain, but no matter how hard I tried, no words ever came out of my mouth.

This is where I've spent the last five years of my life. Nice isn't it? I've met some other kids here, but they never last. According to the scientists, I've lasted the longest. I've learned not to get close to the others anymore, and I just stay quiet, although when they don't come back, I still feel that pang of sadness in me. It hurts, not having any friends here. But I guess I never really had many friends anyway. I always stayed close to you, so I was usually bullied with you.

You must have made friends by now right? I'm sure you have. Why wouldn't you? Yeah you're clumsy, and your grades aren't so great, but I'm sure someone has noticed you kindness by now.

I eventually fell asleep, but that didn't last long. There is no peace here. It's only been a few hours since the last experiment, but I'm used to the lack of sleep. Its normal to me now. Just like the experiments. Its completely normal now. For the most part, I've gotten used to the pain, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. They always find a way to make it hurt more than the last time.

I didn't even struggle when I was being strapped back into the table, or when the scientists stabbed another needle into me. I only laid there, hoping this torture would end soon.

And maybe someone finally answered my request, because the next thing I knew, there was shouting, gunshots, and machines breaking. The last thing I remember before falling unconscious was the arms lifting me from the table, blond hair, and a soft whisper in my ears.

"You're safe now Sky."

**~.-.~**

** Well, here is my new story. Tomorrow, I'm going to put a picture of Sky as the story's picture, so you'll be able to see what she looks like. She looks a little like Tsuna, but not much. Just the hair color and face shape. Her eyes are the shape of Tsuna's when he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode, or just think of Yuni's eyes. Oh, and the only thing spiky about her hair is her bangs, which are a bit spikier than Tsuna's. You'll find out more in the next chapter, as well as see Tsuna and everyone else. **

** This story takes place after the Shimon Arc, but before the whole Representative Battles. **

** Well, I hope you liked it. I'll make sure not to make Sky too Mary Sue. I'm going to be posting a poll on my profile for the pairing for Sky, so please vote.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** Okay, I'm done here. Please REVIEW and VOTE! I would really appreciate it. **

** Ciao~**


	2. Family

Voices... That was all she could here. There was yelling and crying and when a gun went off, Sky decided it was time to finally open her eyes. She heard a collective gasp as she tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness around her. It was really different from living in a dark, tiny cell for so long. She wondered if the scientists had decided to give her a better room, but remembered what had happened during her last experiment.

Her eyes shot open as she rapidly sat up, unconsciously shifting to the corner of the bed and way from the large group of people around her.

_Wait... Bed?! _

Sky looked up from her fetal position in the corner of the bed and her eyes widened. No matter how many years had passed, she could never forget the two pairs of large brown eyes, one with spiky brown hair and the other with short, straight brown hair.

Her brother and her mother sat closest to her on the bed, both crying and reaching out to her, and she found herself launching herself into their arms, crying more than she ever did during any experiment. Her older twin and her mother hugged her back, crying and talking about how happy they are that she's alive, and Sky could only cry harder, happy that they really hadn't forgotten her.

She wanted to tell them everything that had happened to her, and how much she had missed them, but when she tried, no words would come out. It hurt her so much that she couldn't communicate with her family the way she used to. She would have to write everything down for them now.

"Sky, my Sky, I'm so happy you're back. You're alive! I was so worried about you. I've missed you so much," her mother cried into her shoulder. She felt Tsuna nod on her other shoulder and she found herself nodding too.

"I've missed you so much Sky. I really missed you," Tsuna added. Sky mouthed their names and she knew they felt it, because the moved away from her to see her face.

"Did you say something Sky?" her mother asked. Sky's frown grew darker as she brought her hand up to gently touch her throat, more tears sliding down her pale, skinny cheeks. It was obvious they noticed what she meant, because there eyes widened even more, tears falling again and Tsuna brought her into a hug, burying her head into his chest and stroking her hair. Since his hands managed to go through without a problem, she guessed her mother had washed and brushed it, along with her skin. She couldn't see any more dirt marks, although her skin was definitely very pale. Too pale compared to how it used to be.

When she looked over Tsuna's shoulders, that was when she remembered there were more people in the room, her eyes widening as she unconsciously hugged her brother tighter, despite the want to back away from all of the eyes staring at her.

"Sky?" Tsuna asked, then realizing his friends in the room. He stroked her head more, trying to reassure her. "It's okay Sky. They won't hurt you. I promise. These are my friends."

Sky released her tight hold on him and let him get up, her eyes never leaving the people in front of her. Tsuna tucked her back into the bed, her back leaning against the wall and the blankets covering her legs. She noticed she was wearing a loose orange shirt, which she assumed was her brothers. Her brother walked to the first person standing in the far left of the room. His hair was silver, reaching down to his shoulders, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Based on his clothes, he seemed like a delinquent, but she wasn't going to judge. If he was friends with Tsuna, then he must be nice. "This is Gokudera Hayato, one of my best friends."

Tsuna moved to the next person, who was much taller than him. He had short, slightly spiky black hair and caramel brown eyes, a shade lighter than Tsuna's. He wore a toothy grin, and Sky felt a bit calmer just looking at it. Tsuna introduced him as Yamamoto Takeshi, his other best friend. The introduction continued with the rest of the people in the room. After Yamamoto was a loud boy named Sasagawa Ryohei, whom Tsuna referred to as "Onii-san" and decided that she would also call him that. Next was a very shy girl with purple hair styled as a pineapple in the back named Chrome Dokuro. She seemed nice, just quiet. After her was a boy with bright red hair and red eyes that Sky found herself entranced by, because his eyes looked like compasses. His name was Kozato Enma, and he was also Tsuna's best friend.

The last person though, Sky found herself staring at. It wasn't because of his undeniable good looks, but he felt familiar to her. His blond hair, and when he spoke, something clicked. She stared at him with wide eyes before she bowed to him, her silent thank you for taking her away from that place.

"It's nothing," he said. "You should be thanking Reborn, since he is the one that found you. My name is Dino by the way."

She tilted her head a bit, asking the silent question of who this Reborn was, before she jumped, frightened by the sudden voice beside her and backed away a bit.

"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn," the baby said. Sky stared at the strange baby, who was wearing a suit and fedora, with curly sideburns. Something told her she shouldn't underestimate the child. He was, afterall, the one who supposedly found her. "Its nice to finally meet you. Dame-Tsuna never shuts up about you."

Tsuna blushed at the comment and flailed his arms, trying to deny it, but in the end, after seeing the stare he was getting from his sister, stopped and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "W-Well, it's just that I missed you, and we used to do everything together, so its hard not to remember you all the time and-" He stopped when he realised his little sister by minutes was now crying and panicked. "Hiiee! D-Did I say something wrong? Does something hurt? What should I do?!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head, causing him to land with his back on the floor. Tsuna started complaining about the babies rough treatments before Reborn pointed a gun at him, as usual.

"Idiot. She isn't crying because she's sad or something hurts. She's crying because she's happy you didn't forget about her."

Tsuna started at his sister in disbelief, and when she nodded, Tsuna sighed in relief, his eyes softening as the girl wiped her tears and stared at the blankets. "Of course I wouldn't forget you Sky. How could I ever forget my little sister?"

_"I missed you so much Tsuna-nii," _she mouthed. Tsuna couldn't really tell what she was saying, so he did the only thing he could think of. He gave her a pen and paper to write down everything she wanted to say.

She stared at the paper and pen and pen in front of her before grabbing it, writing the best she should, despite her ending when she was 10.

_'I missed you so much Tsuna-nii. I was so scared, and it was so dark there. I'm sorry I can't talk anymore. I wish I could... But... I'm scared,' _she wrote. Tsuna stared at his sister, now knowing that the reason she couldn't talk wasn't because of the experiments, but because of herself. She locked her voice away.

"It's okay Sky. You don't have to be sorry. I'm sure your voice will come back to you someday. For now, just get some rest. Mom is making some food, so I'll come and wake you up when its ready," Tsuna said, helping his sister lay down on the bed and raising the blanket to her shoulders, smiling down at her as she quickly fell asleep mid-nod.

~.-.~

Tsuna, Reborn, and the rest had moved to sit in Tsuna's own room, everyone sitting wherever they wanted.

"Reborn, you know everything that happened to her right?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded, his expression grim and his fedora shading his eyes.

"Sky really is tough. A small portion of the Estraneo had survived Mukuro's attack years ago, and went into hiding. At the time, Vindice didn't see Mukuro and his gang as guilty, since the Estraneo were doing illegal experiments on them, and Mukuro's work was seen as self defense, but no one could find the ones that escaped. Information about you and Sky managed to leak out, and so they kidnapped Sky by mistake, even though she isn't a candidate. However, she does still have Vongola blood, and that itself is valuable, and they could use her to get whatever they wanted," Reborn explained.

"But they never did use her against the Vongola. They just used her for experiments, right?" Gokudera asked.

"No. They used her against us. They would constantly send the Ninth and Iemitsu pictures of Sky, and they were never good. However, there was never a return address, so we were never able to track them down. The Ninth had the greatest investigators looking for her, but not even they could find her. That is, until he asked me to. I've been looking for her for 3 years."

"But how is it that she was only just found?" Dino asked.

"Because the Estraneo did something stupid and called the Vongola, not even thinking that we could track them down. After that, I called Dino and his men to come with me to get her, since they were still in Japan," Reborn replied.

"But why didn't you tell me to go? She's my sister Reborn! I should have gone to help her!" Tsuna protested. Reborn knew how bad Tsuna wanted to find his sister, and he couldn't believe his tutor would go to save her without him, although he was happy she was safe. He was hurt he couldn't help save her.

"Because Dame-Tsuna, you don't need to see what was there," Reborn said.

"She's my sister!" Tsuna repeated. "I have a right to know what she went through!"

Reborn grit his teeth in annoyance. He reached into his suit and threw onto the table a large yellow envelope, "You want to see what she went through? There you have it. Don't blame me if you can't handle it. I've warned you." He walked out of the room after that, not missing Tsuna's surprised safe or his hesitation to grab the envelope. He had already seen the pictures before, and he had no desire to see them again.

Back in the room, everyone sat around Tsuna, waiting for him to open the envelope and show the pictures. They were also curious, though not as much as Tsuna. But none of them had prepared themselves for what they saw.

There were various pictures of Sky, each one worse than the next. At first, it was just her in her little cell, curled up in a ball and crying. Next was her crying, being strapped to a concrete table, and as they continued, they looked much more painful. There were pictures of Sky screaming as they were injecting her with a strange liquid, and others of Sky being tortured, cuts and bruises covering her fragile pale skin. Others showed the results of the torture, bones sticking out, blood splatter on the walls, and so many other terrible things. One thing, however, stopped them from looking at more pictures. A CD, with Sky's name on it. Tsuna hesitated before popping it into the tv and putting the volume low, so that only they could here. By this point, Mukuro had switched with Chrome, not wanting for the girl to see what he knew would be a terrible sight, having been experimented on himself. Tsuna thought nothing of it, not even bothering to freak out like he normally would.

Sky was again strapped to the table, another experiment going on, her screams filling the room. Her cries for someone to come for her; to save her, help her. She had called Tsuna's name multiple times, and Tsuna's heart broke more every time she did. His sister had endured so much, calling for him to help her, and he couldn't do anything for her. Now, he could only watch the disc as she continued to scream, begging for them to stop.

The scene switched to what looked like a security camera. Sky was lying on the floor, her breathing labored and cuts and bruises littering her skin. Beneath her was a small pool of her own blood, and Tsuna could only wonder how she managed to not bleed to death. She could only whimper in pain when she tried to move. Tsuna could hear the voices of others, calling out to her see if she was okay. When she spoke, her voice sounded broken, as if it was fading, and Tsuna realised that that was when she began to lock her voice away.

The last scene was was of Sky, chained to a wall, her legs raised off of the ground as she dangled there. They could see a man standing behind her, with what looked like a whip, and they already knew what was coming. Once the whip was brought down, they could only hear Sky's screams again, and based on the blood that was now dripping onto the floor, the whip had spikes. Before they could see more, Tsuna turned the tv off, his bangs shadowing his eyes and everyone looked at him, worried.

"She was waiting for me to help her, and I couldn't... I couldn't save her... That should've been me there!" Tsuna exclaimed as he punched the ground. "I couldn't protect her; my little sister. And yet, she still looks up to me, and she doesn't blame me at all. I almost wish she did."

"It's not your fault Tsuna-kun. Its not like you planned for any of this to happen," Enma said, patting Tsuna's shoulder. He hadn't known Tsuna had a little sister until Tsuna randomly told him one day, reminiscing about when they were little. It made Enma think of his own sister, and he pitied Tsuna at that moment, his resolve nearly fading. And then the letter, which had been knocked down by Lambo, and the whole misunderstanding with Daemon. The only difference was that Tsuna's sister was alive, unlike his, but that didn't stop Enma from feeling sorry for his friend, now more than ever after seeing everything she went through. For _five years._

"He's right Juudaime! It's the Estraneo's fault, not yours! You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Gokudera added.

"No, but it is my fault she got kidnapped. I had yelled at her because of something, and she ran off... But she never came back. I can't forgive myself for that," Tsuna replied. "If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run off and gotten kidnapped. Its my fault all of this happened."

A soft knock was heard at the door and everyone turned in that direction. Yamamoto quickly took the disc out of the tv and Gokudera put all of the pictures away. Dino went to open the door and gasped when he saw who it was.

"S-Sky. You should be in bed," Dino said, reaching out to her. Sky shook her head and whimpered a bit, using the door frame to keep herself up. Since there wasn't a wall near her, she tried to walk as much as could, collapsing beside her brother and clinging to him.

"N-Nii... N-Niii," She managed to say, and Tsuna knew she was calling out to him. He held his now sobbing sister in his arms finally noticed just how small she was. She was definitely shorter than him, and too skinny for her age. If he lifted her shirt, he was sure he would be able to see the outline of her ribs, and he couldn't help but blame himself for it.

She let go of him, and signaled for him that she needed a pen and paper, by making squiggle motions with her hand. He looked to Gokudera, who was sitting beside him, and the bomber nodded, grabbing a piece of paper from the table and a pencil from his desk. Tsuna gave them to Sky, and she quickly wrote down everything she wanted to say.

_'Please don't blame yourself Tsuna-nii. Its not your fault. I never blamed you for anything, and I don't care that it wasn't you to find me. I'm just happy that you're okay and safe. So please, don't blame yourself. I don't want to see you sad,'_ she wrote. Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes. She was listening the whole time?

"Why...? Why don't you blame me?" he asked.

_'Because you aren't one of those scientists, and you aren't a bad person. You're my big brother. I could hear the video. I didn't call out to you because I was expecting you to save me. I was calling out to you because thinking of you was what helped me get through it and stay alive,'_ she wrote.

"Sky..."

"Kufufu. I guess I should apologize, for not finishing off those damn Estraneo Mukuro said. Sky turned to him and stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. She couldn't remember seeing him before, but his hair style reminded him of the purple-haired girl. The only difference was that his boy's was blue. "My apologies. My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Think of me as another side of Chrome. And believe me when I say, I understand what you went through."

Sky stared at him, specifically his eyes, and noticed his one red eye with the kanji in it. She suspected that was what they had done to him, so she pointed to it. When he nodded she only wondered what abilities they gave him.

"I was taken to hell and back six times," Mukuro said, as if answering her question. "Now, I have the six paths of reincarnation in my right eye. I, however, was experimented on when I was 8, and destroyed the family when I was strong enough, although it seems some escaped."

Sky nodded, writing on the paper again.

_'Its not your fault they escaped, so you don't have to apologize for what happened. I am happy though, that you managed to survive. Everyone else that there with me, only lasted a while, before they never came back...' _

Mukuro pitied her more now, because he at least managed to meet people that also survived with him. She, however, lost everyone she grew close to.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did they do to you?" he asked.

"Mukuro! Its only been a few days, you can't ask that," Tsuna protested. Sky shook her head and Tsuna looked at her in disbelief.

_'It's okay Tsuna-nii. I don't mind. And Mukuro-san, I was constantly injected with a liquid. They would use the same one for a while, until they said it was done, and would start on a new one. They said it had something to do with flames and how I would have all seven, although I don't know what that means. From what I can remember, they only used 6 different liquids. But... I do know that it has something to do with the mafia.'_

Everyone, especially Tsuna, stared at her, hoping she didn't know what they thought she did.

"Sky... You know about the mafia?" Tsuna asked.

'_Not much. But I was told a bit. Mostly about the Vongola... I know you are the tenth boss Tsuna-nii, so you don't have to try and hide it from me to protect me.'_

"B-But.. How did you...?"

_'They called me Vongola's Little Princess, and talked about how they planned to destroy the Vongola before you became tenth, and told me all about Dad and Grandpa. Reborn is your tutor right?'_

Tsuna nodded but couldn't take his eyes off of his sister. They had injected her with dying will flames, although according to what she wrote, she either already had one of them in her, or they still hadn't gotten to the last one. To top it all off, they told her about the Vongola.

His sister had only just woken up after being asleep for nearly two weeks, and they now found out so much.

He really didn't want to know what else she knew.

~.-.~

**Can't say I wasn't at least a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews, but oh well. It will get better in time. (Hopefully)**

** Well, thank you to dream-of-silent-death, monamonalisa17, Nightmare, and SkyLion27. Your reviews made me very happy. **

** Yes, Sky will be mute. Maybe. I haven't completely decided if she is going to get her voice back. **

** I'm going to leave the poll open for multiple chapters, until I have more people voting, and then I'll close it. So PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! It would make me very happy. **

** You got to see a bit of what happened to Sky while she was kidnapped, and a bit of the back story, so I hope you liked it.**

** Well, gotta go! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Ciao~**


	3. Friends

Nana wasn't sure what to do. She had cooked so much, hoping her daughter would eat a lot of it and gain more weight, since she was so skinny, but her daughter only ate a few bites. Maybe she just wasn't hungry, or maybe she didn't like the food, but it worried Nana. She couldn't stand to see her daughter so pale and sickly.

"Sky-chan, are you not hungry?" she asked. Her daughter shook her head and Nana sighed. "Do you not like it? Should I make you something else?"

Sky grabbed the whiteboard and marker beside her plate and quickly wrote her reply.

_'It's delicious! Really! Its just that I'm not used to seeing so much food...' _

Nana wanted nothing more than to hug her daughter tightly and tell her it was okay, but at the moment, if she didn't eat, she would never get better. Nana knew better than to force her to eat, because that would just make the food come back up.

"Just eat as much as you can. You don't have to force yourself to eat. Just try and eat a bit more next time okay?" Nana asked. Sky nodded and chewed on a bit of rice. Nana was happy her daughter was back, and that was all that mattered. She just needed to make sure nothing else happened to her. Ever since her daughter came back, Tsuna seemed to be a bit less clumsy, although he was still his normal self. He sometimes had to carry her up and down the stairs, and he really didn't mind. She was very light anyway, so it wasn't too much for him to carry.

When he had to go to school, Bianchi was the one to help Sky up and down the stairs. Bianchi had quickly gotten along with Sky, and because Nana often had to take care of the children, Bianchi usually took care of Sky, helping her with taking a bath or anything else she need help with. It was Bianchi's idea to get Sky the whiteboard and marker, since it would be better than wasting a lot of paper.

The children were also very considerate of Sky's condition. If they weren't playing, they were with Sky in her room, silently playing with her talking with her, telling her stories about Tsuna and the rest. Lambo, mostly, behaved more with Sky there. He was still loud, but if he was told to be quiet for Sky, he would be quiet. Sky didn't mind their company at all, and in fact, she enjoyed being with them, although she was sad she couldn't really talk to them, they didn't seem to mind.

When Tsuna was home, Sky would brighten up, but she wouldn't go to his room. She knew he was busy with school work and Reborn's tutoring, and she didn't want to bother him. Tsuna on the other hand, took every chance he got to go see Sky, and Reborn didn't complain about it or try to stop him, something Tsuna was happy for.

When he wasn't following Tsuna around at school, Reborn would sometimes stay home to look after Sky, and talk to her a bit. She would answer any question, and she would giggle when he told her about Tsuna's mistakes. He told her all about Tsuna's battles; with Mukuro, the Varia, Byakuran, and even Enma. Sky was confused to know Tsuna and Enma were once enemies, since they were best friends, but Reborn told her it was all a misunderstanding.

Everything was perfectly fine, until everyone went to sleep. That was when Sky's nightmares would come. Nearly every night, everyone in the house would be woken up to screaming, and Tsuna, although a heavy sleeper, was somehow always the first to make it to his sister's room beside him. He would first wake her up, and after assuring her that she was safe now and that no one would hurt her, he would either stay and sleep there with her, or go back to his own room, although the former was a more common occurrence. Reborn never had to worry about waking her up when he woke Tsuna up, because she would always wake up first. He guessed it was normal for her to wake up early, or get no sleep at all, so he didn't question it.

Reborn would wake Tsuna up more gently than usual, since Sky was there, but he always made sure Sky was moved away from Tsuna when he used his favorite method of waking the future Decimo when he slept in his sister's room.

"You better wake up soon or Hibari will bite you to death for being late."

The reaction was always the same, and Tsuna would get tangled in the blankets and fall flat on his face. Sky would chuckle at his clumsiness and Tsuna would apologize for being so noisy in the morning, something Sky would wave off. It was a big difference the being in her cell, but it was a change she liked.

A few months later and she finally gained enough strength to properly move around on her own. Reborn had started tutoring her so that she could be at Tsuna's grade level and she was happy he did. Tsuna was worried since Reborn was a Spartan, but the baby was gentle with Sky, and for good reason. All of the experiments and torture had weakened her body drastically, and they found out that she had been keeping herself alive by unconsciously using the Sun Flames they had injected into her.

Shamal was the one to treat all of her wounds, and made sure to get rid of any drugs left in her system that they had used on her. Of course, Reborn was there during the entire process, making sure Shamal didn't try anything funny on Sky, although even Tsuna doubted he would go after someone so injured, both mentally and physically.

Summer came and Tsuna took the time to study with Sky. Reborn, of course, showed him no mercy, but at least Sky was learning something. Despite only receiving a proper education until she was 10, she was a quick learner, much quicker than Tsuna. Eventually, she was the one helping Tsuna with his work, which slightly depressed the boy.

September came quickly, and Reborn had enrolled Sky in Namimori Middle, making sure that she was in his class, so that they would all watch over her. Reborn told them that Dino would be their homeroom and English teacher, and he would become their math and history teacher, so that they could keep a better eye on Sky.

Dino walked into the class, standing in front of the room, and Kyoko, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma were surprised by the announcement, not knowing that he would be their new teacher.

"Ciao. Or should I say, 'Hello.' I'm your new English teacher, so you can call me 'Dino-sensei," Dino said, wearing large glasses and a vest and sweater instead of his usual t-shirt and jacket. The glasses made him look dorky, yet charming, and every girl, except Kyoko, Chrome, and Hana, swooned over him. "We have a new student joining us today, so be nice to her will you? You can come in now Sky."

The door opened and Sky walked in wearing the standard Nami-Middle girls uniform. She work long sleeves to cover up the remaining cuts and bruises and work thigh high white socks to do the same for her legs. She stood in front of the class and bowed, and everyone that didn't know her wondered why she hadn't talked. They noticed the whiteboard around her neck when she picked it up and began writing on it.

'_Its nice to meet you all. My name is Sawada Sky. Please take care of me, and I hope we can all get along.' _

"Ah! Sky-chan," Kyoko exclaimed. Sky's eyes brightened when she recognized someone other than her brother and the friends she had met and nodded. Erasing what she had written to write something else.

'_Its nice to see you again Kyoko-san.'_

"Eh?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "Why aren't you talking?"

Sky bowed her head dejectedly and Kyoko regretted asking. Dino, noticing the girls' awkwardness, decided to answer.

"U-Uh, because of some uh... complications, Sky lost her voice. But I hope you don't treat her any differently because of it okay? Now Sky, why don't you go sit next to your brother?" Dino instructed. Sky nodded and walked towards her brother, sitting at the empty desk beside him and smiled to him. Tsuna smiled back and pat her head, telling her it was okay.

"Since its homeroom now, I'll let you guys take this time to chill, and I'll be back in a while to start class," Dino said, walking out of the door. As soon as the door closed, everyone got out of their seats to surround Sky, bombarding her with questions. Sky whimpered at the lack of space she had, and it only reminded her of being surrounded by all of those scientists. Her eyes widened and she began to shake, her body feeling stiff and tense. She shook uncontrollably, though no one around her seemed to notice her distress. They just continued to surround her, more and more questions coming at her before she nearly screamed, only seeing the white lab coats and the shine of a new liquid to be added to the many already in her system.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a voice in her ear, telling her to calm down and that everything was fine. She felt so warm in the embrace, and she clung to it, silently crying when she realised it was her brother and that had protected her. He stroked her hair like he did the first time she woke up in her room, and leaned closer to him.

"It's okay Sky. No one here is going to hurt you. You just need to breathe easy, and everything will be fine. I'm here remember? I won't let anything happen to you again," he said. Everyone, minus his friends, were stunned at seeing Tsuna so in control and calm, quickly taking care of his sister.

"What happened? Why is she crying?" someone asked.

"It's a long story, but please, try not to surround her like that again," Tsuna said.

"How do you think you are trying to boss us around, Dame-Tsuna?"

Gokudera glared at the person talking and the student shut up, not wanting to anger the bomber. "He's saying that because he knows his sister, idiot. If you haven't noticed, she doesn't like being surrounded like that, so don't do it again. Got it?"

The class nodded and Kyoko ran up to the small brunette, standing beside Tsuna. "Sky-chan, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just hope you can tell me what happened to you, so that I can help," she said. Sky turned her head to look at Kyoko and nodded to her, causing the orange haired girl to smile. Sky looked at Tsuna next, a silent message that Tsuna would tell her, and Kyoko nodded.

"Later," Tsuna said. Sky let go of her brother and grabbed her whiteboard again, writing more onto it.

'_I'm sorry for worrying and scaring you all. It really wasn't my intention.'_

The class stared at her in disbelief, and Sky looked towards Tsuna for brother sighed and shrugged, not exactly knowing what to do.

"S-So, Tsuna is your older brother?" someone in the class asked, trying to get rid of the tension in the group.

Sky nodded and Tsuna added to it, before the asked another related question. "We're twins."

"You don't look very much alike. The only real similarities I see are your mouth, nose, and bangs. Both of you have really spiky bangs. Although Sky's seem to be a bit spikier," Hana said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Mostly because she has blue, smaller eyes, and I have bigger, brown eyes," Tsuna replied. More and more questions were asked and both Tsuna and Sky replied, although Tsuna did most of the talking, since it would take her longer to write it all. Sky was content, being in the same class as her brother and his friends, but that didn't mean she never felt some of the glares directed towards her.

~.-.~

School had passed without problems, although some teacher yelled at Sky for not talking when being called on. Gokudera yelled at the teacher and when the man realized his mistake, he apologized to her. Lunch came and Tsuna and the gang took Sky to the roof to eat, and he was happy Hibari wasn't there. It would have been terrible to deal with the prefect now of all times. They took that time to explain the entire situation to Kyoko, who got along quickly with Sky since they were friends before the whole kidnapping. Kyoko had even invited her to hang out with her. Sky had turned to Tsuna, asking for permission, and Tsuna nodded happily to her. He really wondered why Sky felt the need to ask his permission to do anything, but he didn't comment on it. He would talk to her later about it.

After school, everyone had walked back to Tsuna's house, and including Hana, who somehow got attached to Sky, to do homework together. It was a large group, and Tsuna guessed everyone would have to sit in the living room since they wouldn't fit in his room, but that wasn't a problem, and Mama would be excited to have more mouths to feed, as crazy as it sounded.

Bianchi wore her goggles to prevent Gokudera from getting a clear view of her eyes, and Haru was already at his house, for some reason helping his mother with chores. Tsuna was happy she didn't jump to strange conclusions when she saw Sky, but he was still worried. Haru practically tackled his sister, and Sky didn't seem at all comfortable with their close proximity. As soon as Haru released her, Sky clung to Tsuna like she usually did, and that was when Haru decided to come up with crazy ideas, thinking Sky was trying to steal him away from her. Thankfully, Kyoko was the one to clear everything up for Haru, who quickly apologized to Sky.

After all of that, Sky seemed to have gotten used to Haru's hyperactive personality, because they seemed to be getting along fine. Although it took Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, and Ryohei an extra while, they managed to finish early since there were so many people to help, and Reborn, although violently -less since since Sky and the other girls were there- helped as well. Hana, somehow, treated Sky just as she treated Kyoko, although a bit more gently since Sky was much more quiet and probably much more shy.

Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Bianchi, and Sky made there only little group, chatting away about subjects the boys had no idea of. Sky, because of her inability to talk and her lack of current news, didn't add much to the conversation. Chrome was just very shy, so she also didn't add much, but she did add more to the discussion than Sky did.

It hurt Sky, quite a bit, that she wasn't able to properly talk to people. She wanted to add to the conversation, but after such a long time of being alone and scared, she wasn't sure if she could, and she was scared to hear her voice. What if it had changed because of the experiments?

But she was determined to someday get her voice back, because her Tsuna-nii was waiting for her to talk to him, without having to write everything down.

~.-.~

**Sorry everyone. I'll try to update more often, its just that school has been killing me.**

** Thank you to: usagi grecia desu, TenraiTsukiyomi, Nightstar09, and SkyLion27. **

** I really wish I would get more reviews, though I do understand that not many people really like OC stories, which is understandable. **

** If at some point Sky starts to seem really Mary-Sue, someone please warn me. I want to seriously avoid making her a Mary-Sue. **

** I might be closing the poll maybe after chapter 6. I have everything planned out until then, so I want to get some romance in there soon, I'm going to keep the final pairing a secret when the poll is done, but you'll notice the pairing progress. Until then, I'm going to put in some fluffy moments between the top 3. If you want to know who is winning in the poll so far, please PM me and I will tell you.**

** Please, don't forget to VOTE at my PROFILE!**

** Oh! And please REVIEW!**

** Ciao~**


	4. Flames

School wasn't really going by how Sky would have wished it to be. Some girls had yelled at her when she was alone, threatening her to stay away from Yamamoto and Gokudera. In class was a little better and almost everyone accepted her despite her inability to talk, though some still couldn't get used to it, but Sky wasn't happy with that. She wanted her voice back. She wanted to be able to talk to everyone, so that they could hear her voice.

But no one seemed to care whether she could talk or not, and despite part of her being happy for her, the other part wished they had tried to encourage her to talk. She had asked her mother, and Nana just said that she was fine how she was. Kyoko and Haru said the same, as did Chrome.

And now, she wanted to ask her Tsuna-nii, because it was his opinion she valued most.

_'Tsuna-nii, do you think I'll ever be able to talk again?'_

"I don't know Sky, maybe someday," he replied. Sky brightened up a bit, hoping that maybe her brother was hoping she would get her voice back, unlike everyone else.

_'Do you want me to get my voice back?'_

"I'm sure everyone wants you to get your voice back, including me, but we won't force you to. You can take your time, and once you feel comfortable enough, I'm sure your voice will come back to you."

Sky couldn't have been happier to hear those words, and quickly hugged her brother before leaving. She was going to get her voice back, and the first thing she had to was ask Reborn, because she was sure Reborn could help her.

He was in the kitchen, sipping his usual espresso in his chair with Bianchi next to him, just sitting there. She sat in the chair across from him and waited. If there was one thing she learned, was to not interrupt Reborn's coffee time. Reborn drank his espresso like he wore his fedora: all the time. A Reborn with no coffee was a cranky Reborn, who tended to become more violent, though never towards her. He always directed his anger towards either Lambo or Tsuna, and frankly, she didn't want her big brother getting beaten to the ground.

When Reborn finally did finish his espresso, he looked up to her, waiting for her to state why she was there.

_'I need your help Reborn-san,'_ she wrote.

"With what?"

_'I want to get my voice back.'_

Reborn smirked, jumping out of his chair and signaling for her to follow. They walked up to her room, which was just beside Tsuna's, and sat there for a while before Reborn finally spoke.

"I can help, but it will take a while for it to work. Are you still willing to do it?" he asked. Sky nodded and began to write her reply.

_'I don't care how long it takes. I just want to be able to speak again.'_

Reborn nodded and began to think of ideas to get her voice back. "How about this? For now, I'll have Mukuro use his illusions to help you, and that will allow you to speak. However, it will only be temporary, so at night, we will practice getting you your voice. Okay?"

Sky nodded happily and nodded. Chrome had started supporting herself by using her own illusions to make her organs, and Mukuro had been released from Vendicare, though he would sometimes still possess Chrome whenever he wanted to, which was rarely. Plus, Mukuro had seemed to grow somewhat attached to Sky, since she did go through the same he did. Ken and Chikusa also got along well with her, though not completely, they treated her the same way they treated Chrome, and Sky knew that was just their way of showing they cared.

"I'll call Mukuro over tomorrow. For now, finish your homework with Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said before walking out of the room. Sky sat in her room for a while, smiling to herself, before getting up to go to her brothers room, only to fall back to her knees.

She clutched her clothes as she felt her heart pound painfully against her chest, feeling as if her air supply had suddenly disappeared. This was the first time this had ever happened to her, and she felt her skin pulse as another jolt of pain swept through her.

By now, she was on the floor, trying to get to the door for help. She latched onto the chair of her desk for support, only for the chair to tip back, falling down to the floor with her. It was then that the others in the house heard the noise, rushing up to her room.

Tsuna was the first to reach his sister's room, panicked. When he arrived, he was glad his mother was out shopping with the kids. He wasn't sure how to explain what was happening, but clearly, something was terribly wrong.

He was sure Sky wasn't supposed to be on the floor, clutching her chest, eyes shut in pain, and coughing up blood with dying will flames circling her. He wanted to go pick her up and rush her to the hospital but Reborn stopped him before he could. He wanted to protest, but the serious look in Reborn's eyes told him it would be a bad idea if he did.

He watched as the cursed infant pulled out his phone and dialed a number he couldn't see. It wasn't until Reborn spoke that Tsuna knew exactly who Reborn called, and although he didn't trust the person with his sister, he was probably the only person that could tell them what was wrong at the moment.

"Shamal can't cure what she has, it isn't a disease, but he can at least ease the pain," Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind. Tsuna wasn't even in the mood to yell at Reborn for reading his mind, he was just worried. He was worried about his sister, because he didn't want to lose her again. He had spent five years thinking she was dead, only hoping that she was alive and would come back one day. Now, she was back, and everything was fine for months, and now those experiments took their toll on her body.

"Niiiii," Sky called out weakly, barely a whisper. Tsuna could only stare at his sister who was curled up in a ball on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stared into her deep cerulean eyes hoping against hope that maybe she knew what was going on, but he couldn't see anything, only the deep pain she was feeling.

"Sky. Shamal is coming okay? He's going to help you," Tsuna said, trying to assure his little sister that everything was going to be fine, but even he wasn't sure. He gave a small comforting small, trying to see if should would smile back, but she didn't.

She screamed.

"AAAHHH!" Sky's eyes widened and her pupils dilated as a sharp pain racked her body and the flames around her became bigger.

"Sky!" Tsuna called out, he ran to her, but as soon as he tried to touch her, the stream of flames around her nearly burned him, causing him to jump back. Sky was whimper in pain on the floor and he could only watch as she continued to suffer. He felt so useless again. He couldn't help her at all.

"Tsuna, stay back. I don't even think Shamal can do anything. I'll have to call Verde," Reborn said grimly. It wasn't a secret that Reborn didn't like Verde, but if anyone could cure Sky, it was Verde.

"I have to help her Reborn. Isn't there a way to calm the flames?" Tsuna asked. Reborn thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Sky has her own sky flames, but hers aren't working for some reason, so use your own to calm her flames. Put on your gloves and active your flames," Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and did just that, pulling his gloves out of his pocket and putting them on, taking a pill and swallowing it soon after. He lit his gloves and approached Sky again, and this time, he reached out to her with gloves burning with dying will flames of the purest kind.

Her flames seemed more a attracted to his now, and didn't try to burn him. This time, his hand managed to reach Sky, and he placed his hand on her head. He stared at him with tear filled eyes and mouthed the two words that helped him.

_"Help me."_

Tsuna let his flames do as they pleased, following his intuition's lead, and watched as his flames flowed into her body, brightening her with a small glow. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt as her body calmed down. Through her darkened vision, she could see the bright flames around her vanish and soon, she lost consciousness.

~.-.~

"Track him down, I don't care if you have to drag him here."

Reborn had called all of the Arcobaleno, or the ones that he knew he could contact, to a meeting at Tsuna's house. Tsuna was in Sky's room, watching over her while Shamal was there, so he took Tsuna's room to discuss everything with the others, including Yuni.

"Why should I have to help Decimo's little sister? How will I benefit from this?" Mammon asked.

"I'll pay you, now shut up and listen," Reborn said. "You may not know her, but Sky is Tsuna's younger twin. I'm sure Iemitsu has told you about her, Lal, Colonello. Though why Iemitsu still hasn't come to visit her is beyond me. The damn idiot."

"I remember hearing about her, kora! Iemitsu always talked about his daughter. He cried when he found out you guys found her, kora," Colonello said.

"That idiot is afraid she will get hurt again if he comes to see her," Lal added.

"She's already been through the worst that can happen, plus, everyone knows Tsuna is officially Vongola Decimo after the Inheritance Ceremony. There is no way he could bring any more threats," Reborn replied. "Some of you may not know this, but Sky was kidnapped five years ago by the Estraneo and was experimented on, similar to Mukuro's case, though her experiments weren't the same and she didn't kill them all, or most of them."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Skull asked. Reborn kicked his head, knocking him down to the floor, and stood on him.

"Don't interrupt me, Lackey. The reason you are here is because Sky had a late side effect of the experiments and hasn't woken up yet, and the only one that could possibly fix this is Verde, no matter how much he pisses me off."

"What experiments did they do on her, kora?"

"Terrible experiments," Yuni said, finally speaking up. "I saw it in a vision. Sky-san was injected with every dying will flame except sky, since she already had that one. On top of that, she was tortured and starved. It was a terrible, gruesome vision. I couldn't have imagined something so horrible."

"That bad huh? But there are people with multiple flames everywhere but they don't have this kind of effect. Gokudera has 5 doesn't he?" Lal asked.

"Yeah, but have you ever heard of someone with all seven? Plus, we don't know if they did any other experiments on her," Mammon said.

"We can find out," Reborn said, lifting up a CD, the same one Tsuna and the others watched. "Tsuna and his guardians, along with Dino and Enma saw this, and judging by there reactions, it wasn't good, but I also know they didn't see the whole thing. I only saw the beginning, since I had gotten a call about their location the moment I got the disk, and I never bothered to watch the rest."

Everyone nodded and Reborn put the video back into the tv. "Yuni, you should go watch Sky with Tsuna. You don't need to watch this again," he said. Yuni nodded and left the room as she was told, and Reborn turned to the rest. "After this video, we go find Verde. Got it?"

Everyone nodded again and Reborn started the video. Mammon placed an illusion around the room, so that no one else in the house would hear the terrible screams of the poor brunette.

~.-.~

Yuni could feel the high tension in the room. It was almost suffocating. Shamal didn't even try to take advantage of Sky, and Yuni was glad about that, but that didn't mean the situation was by any means "good." Stared grimly at the supine figure of the long haired brunette on the bed, her brother sitting on the side, holding her hand tightly, yet gently, as if afraid that if he let go, she would leave, but if he held too tight, she would break. She had an idea of what was causing the girl's comatose state, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure, and would feel more assured is Verde was the one to tell her. True, Verde only worked for his own personal gain, but he was intelligent, very intelligent, and was a scientist.

What worried Yuni the most, was that she couldn't see what would happen. Usually, she would get a vision, and she would know what the outcome would be, but she hadn't gotten one, and it worried her to no end. She couldn't stand not knowing, but she continued smiling, because she was going to hope that the outcome was good.

"Sawada-san, if I may ask, what do you know of the gods?" Yuni asked. Tsuna didn't turn to look at her, still staring sorrowfully at his sister, but Yuni didn't mind. She too was worried, but she couldn't imagine how worried Tsuna was.

"Not much," was his short reply. Yuni hummed and sat on the bed next to him, now glancing at Sky's features. Long, slightly wavy, silky brown hair; bright, cerulean eyes; skin, smooth and pale, like porcelain; soft rose lips. She was beautiful, though not overly so, to attract unwanted attention. She was full of innocence, untainted and pure despite the many cruel obstacles life through in her path, and a sweet, gentle, forgiving nature, that could rival Tsuna's and her own. Yuni knew for a fact that Sky would change many lives in the future, but she needed to pass this obstacle before she could.

"It's said that were was once a woman named Celeste. She was said to be very beautiful with flowing, golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was loved by everyone, and the people seemed almost magnetically drawn to her. People of all ages, sizes, races, and backgrounds would come to love her, and under her, the town was peaceful, with no fighting or crime. She had great wisdom, though never receiving an education, and her clothes, although that of a peasants -torn and dirty- did nothing to change her beauty. She was truly great.

"She met many people during her life. A man who consumed by rage; a carefree boy; a man of great kindness, an amazing athlete; a mysterious man; a child; and a man who only know how to fight. She managed to bring them all together, and they spent many years together. However, the day came when Celeste was accidentally killed, at a young age, and her friends begged to the gods to bring her back. The gods apologized, also sad for losing such a gentle soul, and did the only thing they could. They brought her to the heavens to be reborn as the goddess of the sky, controlling its weathers. When she was sad, it would rain down on the people, and when she was happy, the sun would shine brighter than ever."

"But what does this have to do with Sky?" Tsuna asked.

"I believe Sky is another Celeste. Maybe not a goddess, but she truly has many of the same qualities. You, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Lambo, and Hibari, are all similar to those people Celeste was close with. However, in this case, I think Sky is the Princess of the Sky," Yuni said.

"Princess of ... The Sky?" Shamal asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes. The story of Celeste is merely a myth, but someone like Sky appeared once before, in Primo's time. She was Primo's friend, and along with G and Cozart, helped Giotto create the Vongola, though she isn't mentioned very much in Vongola's history. She was known as the Blazing Princess because she was the only other person known for having all dying will flames."

Tsuna only stared at his little sister, still wondering what this all meant. Is Sky was the Blazing Princess, how would this affect her? He wanted his little sister to stay as far away from the mafia as possible.

"I believe she is the Blazing Princess. She may not show it now, but I'm sure that soon, she will begin to show qualities we cannot find in anyone else. So protect her Sawada-san. Even with the proper training, her body is still weak, so don't allow her to strain herself too much. " Yuni said.

"So her problem isn't with the flames inside her, its something else?" Shamal asked. Yuni shook her head and sighed.

"The flames are the problem. Her sky flames were weakened because of the experiments, and the new flames are too much for her body at the moment, because she can't control them properly."

"So, her flames are too strong for her?" Tsuna asked. "Like when I was younger and Nono sealed my flames?"

"No. Think of it as a cage of lions, with only a limited amount of food. They will compete for dominance, and when the strongest one becomes weak, the others will try and take over. Her flames are trying to take over as the dominant flame, and as a result, is affecting her health, putting too much strain on her body. She needs to build up her sky flames and control the others to get better," Yuni explained. Tsuna nodded in response and finally looked up to stare at Yuni.

"How can we get her sky flames up?"

"She needs to do that herself. Just as Reborn awakened your flames, she needs to find a way to awaken her own. That is what she is doing now."

"So, do we really need Verde?"

"Yes. Verde will be the one to tell us of her progress. She will remain asleep until she manages to increase her sky flames are enough to control the others. But, there is one way you can help," Yuni said.

Tsuna brighten up, his eyes filled with new resolve and he waited for Yuni to tell him how.

"Stay beside her. You are her resolve, just as she and your friends are yours."

~.-.~

** I sincerely apologize for the lateness. I've been really busy lately. **

**Thank you to: ****Chuu112****, ****TenraiTsukiyomi****, ****tsuukyuu****, ****monamonalisa17****, ****FEARFLUFFY****, ****nanadive****, ****CrimsonSkyTamer****, and ****IA00****. I really appreciate the reviews.**

**To clarify some things/comments****:**

**1. Thanks you all. I'm glad you like my story. And don't worry. I plan on making Sky oblivious. It only makes sense in her case. She at least has a reason to be oblivious. (Unlike Kyoko, who somehow doesn't seem to notice Tsuna's obvious feelings for her. Sorry. I dislike Kyoko very much.)**

**2. PLEASE warn me is Sky starts to seem Mary-Sue. **

**3. About the whole, Celeste thing and the Blazing Princess stuff. Celeste's story is not important, nor am I trying to compare Sky's looks to that of a goddess. I'm just trying to show her future connections with the Guardians. Also, about the Blazing Princess, pay attention to that. It will become important. **

**Well, thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THE PAIRING.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
